Clashing
by shadyboy
Summary: What if Naruto decided to start a school for chakra able children after somehow landing in America.
1. Chapter 1

Clashing 1

Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover

Hopefully this story gets famous.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki the immortal Nidaime Sage of Six Path, sat very relaxed in a very large room. A single table was in the center, it was made out of glass. It waas very decorative, a sign that the owner was wealthy to some extent. The floor was pale yellow, the carpet glowing somewhat. Pictures of cars, and airplane hung on the room's portaits. Black, and white couches surrounded the glass table.<p>

Naruto stretched, and yawned, then repeated the action before everything that could be stretch stretched. Several minutes of stretching later he put on a white robe that had the Uzumaki emblem on its. He put his hat on, one that resembled a Kage's hat, but the hat was colored orange with Whirlpool symbol on it.

Naruto yawned one more time before he disappeared with a yellow flash. He disappeared entirely from the city he was in, and traveled hundreds of miles in an instant. The power akin to something to what only a god should wield.

Naruto instantly appeared in another place. He stood at the center of a giant cafeteria hall. Students were eating in the hall, tables were lined up each with their seats filled.

The hall itself looked extremely clean. Every shiny surface was clean, everything was spotless. The walls were white, and the ceiling's lightbulbs brighten the room as if it were daytime.

The odd thing about every student in the hall was that each, and every one of them were dressed like soldiers. Many had shuriken bags tied loosely on their sides. Cargo black pants had pockets filled with kunais or seal tags. A few were dressed casually, those few looked like they weren't on the same schedule as their friends, some looking as if they were off to sleep.

This was a school called Akatsuki Academy. It had been founded by Naruto with his best friend Sasuke.

The school ground stretched six miles from the center, which happened to be the cafeteria. Buildings for classes, and trainings field were all within the school property. It was also one of the safest place in the world. It was a school hidden from the entire world.

It had seals surrounding it to prevent any wandering or lost civilian from entering the school on accident, and Genjutsu to make those curious about it leave. It had been founded on 1973. Three years after Sasuke, and Naruto had landed in America completely lost.

Naruto kindly waved to his students who all lined up to greet him as he passed, and headed for the teacher's desk. Two great seats were on one end of the Hall where he went, and took a seat, joining Sasuke who was eating quietly.

The food was expensive. The students food were the most healthy, and delicious food available. Dozens of chefs were hired to cook for the students. Millions of dollars was used each year to run the school, a school of Assasins.

A village had been built shortly after the school was founded, a small village of Elite Assassins, a village where those who graduated from Akatsuki could live. This village was called Whirlpool Village.

Graduates of the school went on to live there, and would be able to take on more dangerous, and challenging missions to sustain themselves. Those retired sometime lived silently in regular cities working normal jobs or running businesses. Each, and everyone of them contributed to the school, not that it really needed it. The school had billions of dollars in reserve to keep it going. The money was donated simply for support, and nothing more.

Sasuke looked to be in deep thought as he ate.

"What's wrong?" questioned Naruto. He rubbed his eyes, he was still feeling sleepy.

Sasuke was dressed like a Hokage, he had the Uchiha emblem on the back of his robe, and his Kage hat had the kanji for fire on it just like a Hokage's hat.

"Remember several years we decided to recruit chakra able kids in the UK?"

"Yeah, Why?" questioned Naruto. He couldn't remember a single kid from there.

Sasuke looked toward a bushy headed girl sitting several tables away, she was eating with several genin level students. She had been offered to enter the school when she was eight so that she could learn to properly open up her chakra pathway. Children to old to mold chakra were not recruited since the school wouldn't be able to offer them much, but those who showed determination would always be allowed to enroll.

"During the break she received a letter at her home," replied Sasuke with an air of calmness.

"Letter?"

Sasuke nodded. "Upon turning eleven she received a letter offering her entrance to a school where she could be taught how to use her magic."

"Magic?" questioned Naruto. That sounded... like the Tooth Fairy's power.

Sasuke pulled out a letter, and passed it to Naruto. "Yes, they call it magic, they could make animals out of thin air, and turn a needle into a pencil."

"Eh, but we can teach them that to, it took a while to figure out that this world's chakra was different, and its limit," replied Naruto rubbing his nose, those things were useless anyway. Creating those things, and throwing it at people took too long, creation the upgrade for transforming objects was a thousand time better.

Sasuke nodded. "Hermione Granger had denied the letter by replying that she did not wish to enroll. Several days later a teacher from the School visited questioning why she did not want to attend."

"And?" questioned Naruto getting curious. The school sounded suspicious already.

"She replied that she didn't need it, and did not believe in magic," replied Sasuke looking somewhat proud.

"Oh, she kept the school a secret," commented Naruto. Every student knew that revealing the existence of ninjas was a crime. It was a secret that was enforced by a small seal to the shoulder that prevented them from revealing the village's existence or other ninjas beside themselves. Every Shinobi had it, graduates, to academy students, and sometime newborns that were born from Shinobi parents. Semi-intelligent seals that would stop all possible information leakage.

Sasuke nodded. "Professor McGonagall had seemed baffled, but had accepted Hermione's wish along with her parents who knew to not mention our school."

"So who names a school Hogwart, and you thought me naming the school Akatsuki was stupid," replied Naruto with a grin as he looked at the letter again.

"Another thing, the teacher used a wand to cast all of her charms, hexes, and curses," added Sasuke.

"Wands, like the Disney wizards on that one movie?" questioned Naruto with a large smile, but his smile was mostly hidden by his Kage Hat.

Ignoring the comment Sasuke continued. "I suspect that every student turning eleven from the UK would soon be receiving similar letters."

Naruto nodded his expression turning serious. "We don't have many from UK, but I suppose I should inform them."

Sasuke nodded. "Hermione Granger managed to get a location from the Professor without the Professor noticing. Diagon Alley hidden in London several streets from Herber street."

"She's genin already isn't she. She lives up to her rank," replied Naruto with a proud grin. He always liked it when his students used their lessons.

"Yes," replied Sasuke, and pulled out a small white packet. "I sent our spies dressed in medieval fashion as Hermione described the Professor."

Naruto took the packet, and read it through. "Really, they seem stupidly backward. Technology not working near chakra? That's such a fat lie, if technology doesn't work because Magic disrupts electricity than why could magic create lightning?. Potions to heal, seems useless, potions to shape-shift is useless."

Sasuke nodded. Shinobis specializing in healing could fix just about everything within a minute providing they had the reserve. The advance henge could easily make a person changed into anything they want, even into a block of wood.

"All spells that are fired at a person or object travel 10 meters per second. Kind of slow don't you think?" questioned Naruto as he flipped through pages before putting it down.

"I had several chunins create a list of all students that are from UK, and had them mark who would be soon turning eleven," explained Sasuke.

"And how big is the number?" questioned Naruto.

"Eighty-eight," replied Sasuke. "All females under odd circumstances, and coincidence."

Naruto nodded, and took a bite out his bread. He smiled to a group of academy students who all stared at him, and Sasuke in all. The hall was slowly clearing out.

"I think it'll be better if we reveal our existence to them. Only that we're another school for the 'gifted'," replied Naruto. He unwillingly ate a piece of broccoli afterward.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll prepare for war."

Naruto laughed. He lowered his hat hiding his face under its shadow, and his smile turned vicious. "Only if they attack us."

Sasuke's Sharingan burst to life spinning madly under his hat. "They are idiots with stupid philosophies. Even Uchiha Madara never became that deranged to try, and purify the world."

"I get the picture." Naruto shuddered before he soon looked thoughtful again. "We need all the the student's home under an illusion to protect them, maybe seals too."

Sasuke simply nodded, and decided to do it alone. He could let Naruto do it, but Naruto might scare the students parent away when explaining why he was placing genjutsus on their home.

/-/

/

Professor McGonagall briskly walked away from a muggle home. She had just witness another muggle-born girl deny Hogwart. Except now the young girl she had visited had said that she already went to a school that taught her how to control her 'Magic'. She had questioned the girl further, but the young girl had dodged all her questions before asking her to leave. All she managed to get out of the girl was that the school was called Akatsuki.

Minerva rushed to inform Albus Dumbledore. He would know what to do, he always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Clashing 2 REEDITED

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the great halls of Atasuki Academy. His eyes lazily drifted scanning the entire hall. He smiled as he realized the school was incredible. Had someone told him he be a teacher at twelve he would have sent the person to mental clinic and that was saying something since many people thought he was delusional.<p>

He smiled again at the absurdity of Hogwarts. Akatsuki's spies had already begun studying the entire wizard scociety. Researching their laws, history and, achievements. There was also Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts at day, but was also a vigilante, who ran around fighting evil because the wizard government couldn't do their jobs properly. The entire thing was simply absurd.

He too was a teacher, but he trained ninjas, who can and will kill when the need arises.

"What do you find so amusing?" questioned Sasuke who had been sitting next to him the entire time.

"Nothing, just thinking about the school teacher of Hog- never mind," replied Naruto as he clamped down trying not to laugh at the school's name before saying,"I heard there was a kid whose last name is Longbottom."

Sasuke's stony expression broke slightly with a smile threatening to appear.

POOF

Naruto blinked as he realized Sasuke had left. He cursed his old friend who was probably laughing himself to death at a secluded somewhere in the world.

"Longbottom haha!"

Hermione Granger was one of the best students in Akatsuki Academy. She wasn't a close combat fighter, but rather mid-range. She specialized in Genjutsu, and creation. It had helped her rise from Acacdemy level to Genin.

With her illusions she could ensnare her enemy into a world of pain, and with creation she could create objects between herself and her enemy or enemies. She was incredibly creative with creation, having even once defeated eight puppets with it. Creation was like solid illusions that were reals, while genjutsu was purely illusion. The two fighting methods went hand in hand.

She wasn't the strongest among genins, but she was one of the fastest, and most cunning. She could easily overpower a grown man, but against another genin who specialized in taijutsu she would lose as she didn't focus on it, but it didn't mean she didn't know how to defend herself either. Her advantage over most genins was that her reserve were large due to her having pushed herself to maintain a healthy body. She had realized early on that without a healthy body she could die by overusing her specialty. She had once seen a girl drop unconscious after having pushed herself beyond her limit and decided to take steps to prevent it.

She strived to achieve chunin, once she became Chunin she would receive a seal that would greatly increase her reserve. It would help her advance faster since she used the shadow clone method. She was only capable of making three clones at a time, but she was sure with it she would be able to create one more. It would allow her to learn four times as fast and possibly reach Jounin. Once she got older her limit would grow further to, she calculated by the time she became eighteen she would be able to create at least five clones without the seal.

Achieving Jounin was something she was uncertain she could obtain as she was the first ninja in her family. People with parents who had been warriors or ninjas were more likely to achieve it than her due to their genetics. Since their genes allows them to flourish in harsh conditions whereas normal people would die under intense training.

Jounins were incredible in her eyes. They were fast, she had seen many of them in spars and was simply amazed. Just trying to watch them was hard. They could move as if they teleport. Their techniques were the most astounding.

To be Jonin one had to be incredibly well rounded by mastering four arts such as creation, illusion, taijutsu, and spells. To become Elite Jonin they needed to be proficient in medical jutsus and have mastery over various type of lethal objects such as swords, kunais, shuriken, bombs, and guns of all type.

Than there was Kage. A rank so many believed to be unachievable. There were only two Kages and she admired them.

Naruto Uzumaki the Co-founder of Akatsuki Academy and Sasuke Uchiha the other founder of the school.

She admired them for the school they had created. It taught her everything she could want to know, and research. Animal study, technology, weapon development, medical, chemistry, and so much more.

The school was so much more than what Sasuke Uchiha said it would be. She could vividly remember when she had first met him. He had taken one look at her, and gave her a thoughtful look before nodding, and asking to meet her parents. She had been uncertain at the time of whag was going on, and had panicked thinking she might have offended the owner of the public library. It had been a chance meeting, but she didn't regret it.

Her parents had been proud that she had impressed a Headmaster of such a incredible Academy, and had agreed to let her enroll. Since then she had strived to impress the Headmasters.

She studied, trained, and practiced making sure she perfected everything she was taught. She had done incredible well that she deemed herself ahead of schedule enough to go home during the break and reunite with her family.

That family reunion was ruined by the letter that arrived on her second day of break. The letter asking her to enroll in their school. The thought of her leaving her school never came to mind. She immediately crushed and burned it.

Then a second one arrived by an owl instead of going through the mailbox. She read it seriously before looking for a phone number to call so they'll know she denies their request but she found none. she instead wrote on it and prepared to put it in the mail when the same owl who delivered it appeared and took it.

She met Mrs. McGonagall that day. Hermione refused to acknowledge the lady as a professor. The lady had no advance knowledge on technology, science, or any form of expertise beside transfiguration, which was greatly lacking, but had chose not to reveal her knowledge of it since her school's existence was suppose to be a secret.

Hermione would not acknowledge the lady even as a transfiguration teacher. Mrs. McGonagall was extremely racist. She had called normal people muggles. Muggles a special category for powerless humans. Akatsuki students or graduates didn't call normal people anything, they called them civilians, that was normal, they didn't need to create another term to distinguish themselves from normal.

Hermione Granger would never attend Hogwart. She didn't even want to get started on the lady's fashion. Either Mrs. McGonagall traveled a hundred years in the future or the Wizard World was still living in the dark ages.

Albus Dumbledore made his way to the home of the muggleborn that had claimed to be already attending another magical school. He knocked and waited.

A young girl opened the door. Black hair that reached her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes.

"You must be the wizards," stated the young girl.

Albus was slightly surprised. He quickly deduced that this was the young girl that had turned down Hogwart.

"Mrs. Auardi?" questioned Albus curiously looking at her. He immediately noted she avoided eye contact.

"Yes."

"I understand that you claimed to be attending another school called Akatsuki the Academy for the Gifted." stated Albus. He made sure not to sound doubtful.

"Yes."

He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he decided to ask for a little proof, "Can you prove that you have received training?"

The young girl created a glass cup out of thin air before looking somewhat bored.

Albus was astounded that such a young girl could have such mastery of transfiguration. "That is very impressive not many could accomplish that at your age."

"Not really, I'm slightly behind, and I'm still in Academy level."

Albus hid his surprise, and decided to ask what he had come for. "Can you possibly contact your Headmaster. I would like to meet him or her."

The girl paused thinking it over before nodding, and closing the door on him. Albus took that as a sign to wait.

The door opened again with the young girl giving him a small knife, which he realized was a kunai. He blinked in confusion at the weapon, and looked at the girl.

"The Headmasters said to give you the kunai, it would take you to them."

Ahh a port-key. Albus blinked as he suddenly realized he was no longer outside the muggle home he had been at, and was inside a large office. A clean muggle looking office, it was like one of those rich people's office.

There were two people in the room with him. He quickly recalled the girl saying Headmasters as in more than one. He hid his shock at finding himself in another place so instantly, and without the feeling of being churned from the inside out. He quickly realized that he could have very well walked into a trap, and would have avoided touching the knife had he known what it was. He composed himself realizing the two people were young. Eighteen maybe. A blond which was a rare sight, and another with raven black hair.

"Hello Albus Dumbledore." greeted the blond one who sat behind a desk watching him with amusement. A dark haired teen sat next to the blond, they both looked to be in power much like judges. "Welcome."

Albus smiled before replying,"I see you both know who I am, but I don't know who you two are."

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the blond.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Albus nodded. "Well Mr. Sasuke."

Naruto snickered.

"It is Uchiha. My last name is Uchiha we did a formal greeting in Japanese manners," explained Sasuke casually.

"You don't look Japanese," stated Albus. He mentally reprimanded himself in case he might offend them.

"We are," supplied Naruto with a casual shrug.

"One of our student called us explaining you wanted to meet us," replied Sasuke reminding the aged man of what he was there for.

Albus nodded. "Yes, I'm here to question your school's authenticity."

"Like if we're real?" questioned Naruto.

Albus nodded, and mentally checked for ways to escape should they attack him. He really should have brought back up.

"We rule the government. So I guess we are real," replied Naruto again.

"No young man, what I meant is does your school has permission to educate young mind. As in magical permission." replied Albus as his confidence grew since he realized there were no wards blocking him.

"Yeah, we're the 'magical' leaders," replied Naruto quoting with his fingers.

Albus took a second to ponder the young man's word. "You mean you don't have permission from the Ministry of Magic?"

Naruto shook his head. "Like I said we rule our government. Why don't you go, and look out the window of this office."

Sasuke pointed to the widow of the office.

Albus took hesitant steps, and looked outside. He quickly realized that the office was in a tall building since he could see buildings stretching out from where he looked, and students fighting on roofs, and walking on walls as though it were sidewalks. There was one that turned to a bird flying off into the sky while another bird flew down to a sidewalk, and transformed into a young man then walked into a building. He could see masked figures perched on top of certain buildings overseeing it all. He felt jealousy as he realized that so many students attended the school. Everything about the school screamed magical, yet the buildings were all modern.

He turned to them and didn't know what to say. He let his magic float out, and probe their magic, and nearly gasped. Their magic was so different as if they were an entirely different species.

"Your Ministry of Magic means nothing to us. We are an entire country with an entirely different Government. We raise assassins mister Dumbledore not fairytale heroes," said Sasuke speaking up, and released his killing intent.

Dumbledores knees buckled. Images started bubbling forth as he saw his sister die which then suddenly changed into him seeing himself die. He pulled out his small sock that was his port key, but it failed him. He gasped when the pressure disappeared.

"The kunai mister Dumbledore, I'll have it take you home," said Naruto casually.

Dumbledore pulled it out and instantly found himself in the middle of a muggle park. He shivered, and realized he was sweating, plus shaking from fear. He pulled tossed away the knife, and watched it disappear in a yellow flash.

Akatsuki the Academy for the Gifted was dangerous. He would need to stay away from them and hope the Ministry didn't do anything foolish to upset them. People who could create the same feeling as a dementor should be feared. Whatever those two were it wasn't human. He quietly apparated to Hogwart and decided to review the incredible memory of the school. Young students mastering transfiguration at that age had been incredible. He felt a pang of jealousy realizing that Hogwart didn't have anything of such.

He knew he had only caught a glimpse of what the school was truly capable of. They had his dream school, it was what he had envisioned when he had become a professor, but the bigots wouldn't allow it and had instead decided to fight among themselves.

Albus sighed and decided to take a nice long sleep in his medieval castle.

"That guy didn't look so bad. Now I have a picture to go with the vigilante Headmaster," said Naruto laughing and suddenly stopped as he seem to realize something. "They have a dark lord too. A dark lord that could talk to snakes."

Sasuke scowled. He hated snakes and had made it a point to not bring snake to school or they would burn under the black flames of Amaterasu. It was even a rule for the school.

Harry Potter did not have a good first year at Hogwart. First of all Ron Weasley had tried to convince him to stop Snape from stealing something from the third corridor. They failed terribly and had been caught almost immediately. He had gotten detention for the rest of that year by their head of house.

Now he was suppose to return home to his aunt and uncle. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the next year. Review


	3. Chapter 3

Clashing 3

* * *

><p>She walked through busy streets with confident strides. Her long sleeve black shirt made her an oddsight. Her black pants made her look tomboyish since they were slightly baggy, but her hair was combed down making her a beauty despite her tomboyish appearance. She wore a necklace of white beads.<p>

Hermione Granger was practicing her creation skill. She did so while walking through the streets of London. She was on vacation, and enjoying the freedom.

It had been hard to convince her parents that she could take care of herself, but after some coaxing they let her. She reminded them that all Academy students knew how to defend themselves. She was glad they were open minded otherwise she might not have gone to Akatsuki at all.

Both of Hermione's arms were transformed into solid metal beneath her sleeves. She kept morphing her arm from metal to flesh letting it become instinctual. It was a habit of her. She channeled her chakra to her eyes slowing her perception of time slightly. Multi-tasking was hard, but the benefits were always worth it.

She didn't glance at any of the people walking through the streets. The day was still young, and she intended to do what little shopping she could.

She soon found a store that had clothes to her liking. It had clothes for girls, and boys. She entered with confidence, and made her way to the sweater section. She looked through the sweaters, and eyeing a pink one with distaste. Her eyes caught a grey sweater with words on it.

Rated K for Kickass!

She took the sweater, and smiled. It was perfect, but her mood was ruined when she heard someone shout.

"What do you mean you don't have his size!" shouted an overweighted man. His face red from anger. His arms flailing around at his side in an agitated manner scaring the clerk who was a feeble looking man with brown hair, and brown eyes.

A two boys stood behind the fat man. One fat like the one screaming, and the other looking like he was on an extreme diet.

Hermione got in line behind them waiting for the man to finish his complaint. She found it rather amusing, but kept those thoughts to herself. Her face held no expression, she was just another blank face ignoring the man's rambling.

She noticed one of the boys look back at her, and he shuffled nervously. He was thin, and shorter than her unlike the other kid who was obviously the reason why the father was upset. It was obvious that he wasn't related to them as he held no resemblance to them, but was also with them.

"Sir, I simply don't have his size, had I known I would have ordered his size," replied the clerk trying to calm the angry father.

"We have always bought his clothes here! You are ungrateful that's what you are! We will never come back here!" shouted the father, and stormed out dragging his son with him. The clerk sighed, and started hastily making a call.

The black haired boy stared at his own set of clothes, and sighed before turning to leave.

"Hey wait!" called out Hermione.

He stopped turning to her with a questioning look. He looked even more embarrassed.

"Aren't you going to get your clothes?" asked Hermione motioning to the set of clothes on the counter. It was obvious that those had been for him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but a loud noise was heard outside as a car drove angrily away.

Hermione watch the car drive by through the view of the window, and her mouth hanged open somewhat before she closed it, and contemplated everything that had just happened.

"That is the first time I witness something like that," she commented to the black hair boy. He seemed ashamed now. "So what's your name?" she questioned as she placed his set of clothes, and her sweater on the counter together.

He hesitated as he stared at his clothes, and her sweater before answering. "Harry."

Hermione paid the clothes making sure he saw her large amount of money so he didn't think money was a concern, and smiled at him. He looked bewildered as she handed the clothes to him, and ripped off the tag of her new sweater before putting it on.

"Well happy meeting you Harry," greeted Hermione, and made her way out of the store leaving him behind.

He followed her making her turn to face him.

"Yes?" she questioned.

He looked at the clothes before looking thankfully at her. "Thanks."

"You are welcome," she replied eyeing his forehead. She noticed the odd scar. She also noticed him bristled to hide it with his hair.

She held out her right arm to shake his hand in greeting.

He took it uncertainly.

"So what school do you go to?" she questioned. She eyed his clothes which was a uniform for a school.

"A boarding school in Scotland," he replied sounding somewhat somber, like he didn't want to talk about it all all.

"Name?" she questioned. She easily noticed him dodging her question.

"Hogwarts a well respected boarding school," he replied this time sounding more confident, and feeling less awkward.

"Oh," she replied, and eyed him curiously before laughing a bit. She noticed him bristle.

"I heard of that school," she replied making him look up at her sharply. She decided not to divulge anymore information about herself.

"Really so you know about 'it'?" he questioned.

"Yes, of course," she replied, and started walking motioning for him to follow. She still needed to buy herself a new pair of shoes.

"Really?" he replied sounding somewhat skeptical.

"Yes, yes you wave your little wands around," replied Hermione making it seem casual. She had always wanted to know more about the so called Wizard world, and now she would finally be able to know a bit more if she played her cards right.

He struggled to keep up with her pace, and carrying his clothes, which were in a black shopping bag.

"Aren't you more worried about getting home?" she asked.

"I can manage. It is the first time I met someone magical out in the street," he said looking glad, and relieved.

"Really?" she asked curious. She had thought that the wizards would see each other in streets like ordinary people.

"Well they all stay home, and visit Diagon Alley only when they need to so..." said Harry finishing his sentence lamely.

"Than what were you doing with the man back there. Were they magical to?" questioned Hermione, and crossed the street with ease forcing him to follow.

"My uncle, and cousin, no they are not," he replied.

Hermione gave him a nod. She looked both ways of a street, and crossed another. London was pretty empty, but it was still kind of nice. The sun was out, and she was enjoying the walk.

"So how old are you?" she questioned glancing at him again.

"Just turned twelve," he asked, and half running to keep up.

She stopped walking making him pass her before he forced himself to a sudden stop, and turn back to face her.

"You look nine maybe ten," she replied eyeing him curiously. She had known Hogwart students must be eleven to enter, but she had thought he might have been an exception or a special case.

"I'm twelve," he stammered looking embarass.

"So am I," she replied. She saw his eyes stare at her in disbelief. She did look fourteen, all Akatsuki students looked more mature due to their trainings.

"Oh," he managed to say at last.

"So why do you live with your uncle? Seems to me he doesn't like you much," stated Hermione, she could already guess why his uncle didn't like him.

He became quite, and started looking sad.

"Don't tell me," she said sharply before he could explain. She didn't want to hear a sob story, she frankly didn't care unless she was interested in a career as a councilor.

He managed a weak nod, and seem to stare at her in awe for some unknown reason. She could tell he had never met someone like her before. She was just so in place as if she fit right in the crowd.

"Look it is obvious they don't like your 'gift'," said Hermione wagging her fingers for at the word gift. "But if you hide like a coward, people will take advantage of you like your uncle did by leaving you behind."

He nodded with a gulp as she bluntly pointed it out.

"Next stop looking so lost, even if you are put up an air of confidence, and bluff, gamble, and keep pressing until whoever is against you starts doubting themselves, and first name basis when talking to someone," advised Hermione making herself look perfectly confident.

He nodded again, and seemed to shrink with his black bag. She looked so dangerous suddenly.

"Goodbye it was nice meeting you," said Hermione surprising him. She walked in front of a passing cab causing it to stop. She gave the driver money, and opened the door for him. "Get in and go home."

Harry stared at her than at the cab. He looked disbelieving at the sudden end of their meeting before he gave a grateful nod, and entered.

Hermione watched the car leave. She had lost interest after realizing that she would feel guilty if she interrogated him. He seemed like a scrawny, and lost kid so she decided to simply let the chance pass. He looked like he needed some advice.

Now she needed to get her shoes.

•••

Harry felt different as he was driven back home. She had so bluntly pointed out his weakness after he had told her, but she had been right. Confident he told himself as the car stopped in front of his home. He noticed that his uncle's car wasn't there yet. He was lucky that his uncle had yet to arrive, he hurried out the cab, and tightly held his bag as he entered inside to find his aunt cooking.

He took in a deep breath, and straighten himself up. He imagined himself walking confidently, and looking like he belong right where he stood. He looked at his bag, and realized he never got her name. She hadn't revealed anything about herself.

Confident he told himself, and he strode in with purpose letting his aunt see him. He saw her eyes widening with fear, and hesitation.

"Vernon, and Dudley will be late. They couldn't find clothes in Dudley's size," stated Harry, and he headed for the stairs before his aunt could reply. Just like the girl had done to him not letting him ask anything unless she had wanted to let him ask. First name basis. He stopped by the stairs waiting for his aunt to come yelling, but she didn't. He took a deep breath feeling relieve before he entered his little room feeling more sure of himself.

•••

Dumbledore was relieved to find that the Ministry of Magic had absolutely no clue that another school had appeared. Minerva had told none, and he had explained to her to not mention it to anyone again. The matter would be better left alone.

He had tried to go back to the school, but he had been unable to find the muggleborn girl he had visited before, and he was unable to tell where the school was.

He was both sadden, and relieved that he hadn't been able to find it. It had been such a beautiful place. Students learning physical combat, flying to go to class, walking on walls. It was all so incredible. A school for magic to grow without rule.

He snapped out of his daze when he heard Minerva trying to talk to him.

"Yes?" he questioned. He smiled at her frustrated look.

"Albus, should you not be helping outline what the students need to learn next year?" she asked.

"Right right," he placated with a twinkle on his eyes. He smiled at the staffs. He hid his worries as he realized what would happen once the Ministry learned of the school. He dreaded the day when they learn of it.

•••

Naruto got up to find several gorgeous ladies in his apartment. He didn't remember bringing girls home. He searched his apartment until he found a familiar raven black hair lying in his kitchen.

He was upon Sasuke within a split-second,band kicked Sasuke's head.

"Ow!"

Naruto watched Sasuke get up with his Sharingan spinning madly at him.

"Get them out," grunted Naruto motioning to the half naked group of women. They were still asleep.

Sasuke blinked before grunting in affirmation. The Sharingan fading away.

Naruto left deciding to shower in his school. He had a school to run after all.

He needed to promote several Academy students who had proven themselves to be Genin material. Sasuke was celebrating his day off, and rubbing it in. The bastard.

Naruto sat down in his seat reserved for the Headmasters only. His Kage robe on, and his face looking dark with the hat obscuring his face. The year had just began, and he could see new faces in the hall.

The young Academy trainees watched him in awe. The older students would bow, and greet him as they passed to show respect. All of them found a seat eventually, and waited for him to speak.

He clapped his hands, and smiled allowing any tension in the hall to disappear.

"Welcome to Akatsuki the Academy for the Gifted!" greeted Naruto to all of his students, and allowed a pulse of his chakra to ripple through the school.

He could see students looking excited.

"This year we will once again allow capable Genins to enter the chunin exam. It will be a special tournament for all genins. In this exam genins would get an opportunity to show that they are chunin material," explained Naruto. He snapped his finger allowing a group chunin to appear.

They all wore their headbands with Konoha's symbol.

"Several Genins shall be promoted, and will be awarded their headband," announced Naruto with a large smile.

Genins cheered out loud in approval.

"Train hard, and show us your talents!" shouted Naruto before sitting down. He could see Genins flooding out of the hall to trains.

•••

Hermione changed herself into a humming bird, and started flying out of the hall as soon as she had heard the announcement. She needed more training, and needed to prepare. It would be physically, and mentally exhausting just like the Genin exam.

She would make it. She wanted the headband, and the seal that came with being Chunin.

She flew into a training ground transforming herself to change into a cat before she hit the ground. She landed gracefully, and started listing things in her head that she needed to work on.

She needed speed. Speed that she had already been working on. Her necklace of white beads were weights. It weighted well over eighty pound, and she doubted she could raise it further without hurting herself. Her body might not handle the strain well, and her health would deteriorate.

She needed to be creative. Lighten herself maybe, but to do that she would need to do something dangerous, maybe lightening herself wasn't the answer.

Creativity was her friend. She needed to create an ace without hurting herself. Hurting herself would be seen as not ready for Chunin who were suppose to be rational thinkers, and leaders.

Ring. That was what she needed. With a ring she could amplify her illusions, and that could make the difference between Genin, and Chunin. She just needed the extra edge.

She needed the right seals to create it, but to do that she would have to further her knowledge on seals, and that was extremely hard. Even she herself had a headache just trying to understand it. Her headache would definitely grow, but she was sure it would be well worth the trouble. If she could manage to create a ring that could at least be used as a stabilizer for her illusions. Her genjutsu's effectiveness would greatly be amplified. A very weak version of the incredible eyes that the Headmasters had. Just looking at Sasuke's eyes would end a person's life should they be an enemy.

She needed to physically have herself train first. Then knowledge.

•••

The year began somewhat better for him. He knew how Hogwart would be, so he wasn't entering the school completely ignorant of magic. Not like his first year. An elf had tried to prevent him from going to school, and he himself did not really want to attend, but he knew he needed to attend. Even if the elf had succeeded he would be forced to school by Albus Dumbledore.

He managed to lie to the elf to leave him alone. He wasn't going to die because he knew what his enemy was plotting. How would his enemy kill him if he knew their every move.

Luckily the elf believed in his fat lie, it somehow believed he had an amazing power that revealed all evil plot to him.

At least he got onto school without too much hassle. He would hate to arrive in a very flashy way, which would get the school populace to spread rumor about him again.

* * *

><p>•••<p>

"So let me get this straight," said Hermione. She sat in the hall eating lunch with a fellow genin named Erica, an American student.

"You broke your arm because you punched him?" she questioned. She just couldn't understand how that happened.

Erica smiled, and used her left hand to move her black locks of hair out of her sight. Her brown orbs glowed mischievously in response.

"I punched him as hard as I could meaning I'd hurt myself in return, but it was worth it," replied Erica with a smile, and eyed her right hand with a fond expression.

"And the Headmasters?" questioned Hermione not daring to turn to look at them. She knew they could hear her.

Erica smiled. "They are proud that I could forcibly break my limit."

"Limit?"

"Limit, a normal person usually only uses a small portion of their strength at any given time, but during stressful times or through rage they break the boundary, and do incredible things like lift a car," replied Erica with a smug smile. "I was told I teared my own muscle apart from the exertion of punching through a brick wall before blissfully hitting him."

Hermione looked at her friend's right arm, and frowned. "You shouldn't lose yourself like that. It is not good."

"I know, the Headmasters warned me," replied Erica with a frown of her own. "Now I just have to wait another day before my hand heals properly."

"So will you study with me. I want to study, and create more advance softwares," asked Hermione, and brought out a lap top. "I want to have the test done before the Chunin exam starts."

"How do you branch out so much?" questioned Erica staring at the black computer that had some serious softwares on its screen.

"I enrolled here when I was just seven, and at eight I learned something dangerous that since then multiplied my experience time in school. Each year is three for me," replied Hermione pointing at her own head.

Erica shook her head. "I think I rather not know. Your a much bigger risk taker than I am."

Hermione smiled, and closed her laptop before returning to her food that had been getting cold.

"We'll work on the softwares later."

Hermione walked through the buildings of the school. She had her notes of seals in a binder, and walked freely despite it being mid-night. Her dorms was quite far, but she didn't worry. Elite ninjas known as Anbus were always perched on every corner of the school. It was absolutely safe with the shadows protecting every students.

In Akatsuki there was no such thing as a curfew. If you had the energy you could study, and sleep whenever you wanted as long as you didn't start failing class otherwise the Headmasters would take notice.

Even as she walked to her dorm she could see students who had just woken up, and were heading for class. She even stopped to watch owls fight in mid air using incredible techniques. Students fighting in the sky were incredible creatively using their feathers as bullets. The feathers would become soft before reaching the ground due to the feathers losing the chakra they were imbued with, but being hit by those in point blank range would feel like a bullet. One of the owls changed into a Dragon roaring in the sky before chasing the owl. It was a normal occurrence to see that, but overusing physical transformation like that quickly depleted chakra.

Hermione heard Chunins laughing with each other, and rooting for the owl. Several Jounins passed her carrying scrolls throughout the school. They were older sometimes in their twenties, but on rare occasions she would see some in their teens. The Jounins were usually from the Hidden Village of Whirlpool reporting in to the Headmasters who were also the leaders of the great city or village. It was more of a city despite being called Village.

She reached her dorm, and walked in turning on the lights. The room was neat, and had files of papers neatly organized on her desk. It was quite a large apartment for just her, but it was like that for every student. The school did it to avoid fights between students. Students had better experiences in the school if they didn't have a roommate, roommates would have problems if they had not grown up together, especially in a ninja school where one could easily become wary. Anyone could be friends if they wanted to. The ranks didn't matter much since Jounins were never the type to flash their ranks, Chunins were smug at first, but that usually disappears after being put on duty or sent on several missions to gather experience.

Hermione placed her notes on the desk, and started reviewing. Seals had been giving her a headache all week. She was just grasping the basics and working her way up.

Hermione stood staring at her ring. She picked it up gently, and checked the seals on it to make sure everything was perfect. She was sure it was perfect, but she couldn't trust herself to wear it unless someone reliable said it was okay.

She would have one of the Headmasters take a look at it. The tournament was only a week away, and she hoped that there was nothing wrong with it.

Sasuke sat crossed legged on a bench that stood next to a sidewalk that went through a clearing in a forest. He was wearing his Kage robe letting everyone know who he was. His hat shadowed his face only allowing his lower face to be visible.

In his hands he twirled a small black ring. He spun it curiously checking all the small seals on it, and tossed it back to his favorite student. She kind of reminds him of a calmer Sakura who thirst for knowledge, but not exactly the same either.

Hermione Granger caught it waiting for an answer. She had asked him if it would help amplify her illusion. It certainly would.

"Good work."

Hermione eyes widen before a large smile graced her face. Her eyes grew teary. To hear that from him meant that it would work to her expectations.

"Go cry somewhere else."

Hermione smiled wider, and left with her ring. She put it on feeling the seals glow appropriately. She couldn't wait until the exam. She waited a long time for such an opportunity.

The students were amazed when an entire colosseum appear overnight. What was more amazing was that it floated in the sky fading with sky every now and then. It changed from being visible to transparent allowing the sun's rays to streak through it.

Hermione could feel the power vibrating, and flowing through the colosseum. She was certain that the Headmasters were maintaing it, she could feel the power filling the air making it feel intoxicating. The air felt fresher, and purer. The grass where stood on seem to glow with energy. This was the power of the two Kages who ruled over the school.

She watched as a chart appeared for all Genins who would participate in the exam. The chart hung in mid-air allowing all to see it before it folded itself turned into a tree line chart that matched genins against each other. She saw her name on the list against a boy named Richard Erst.

Genin exam had been about teamwork, and its importance in the battlefield. You could dislike, and be disgusted by a comrade, but when the enemies attack none of that matters. Your comrade is your family, your friend, your eyes, hands, and ears. Individually they were strong, but united they were unstoppable. Reaching Genin you would receive the brother seal. A seal that made what your intentions were towards your comrade clear. A chunin would feel their seal heat up if someone with the same seal neared them had the intention to kill, it could warn the genin should an ally wish to kill them. It didn't stop a person from killing just made it clear who wanted to do it, and who had done it. It was one of the few laws of the Shinobis. Traitors were killed with extreme prejudice. The entire village would search you out in a group of ten, and would not stop until they got what they want. Ransack your brain for the truth, and kill you. None have dared kill to kill their comrades yet. It probably wouldn't happen unless the culprit was insane.

Hermione prepared herself for Chunin exam. It was individually now. To see if the students had what it took to fight alone, and make hasty decisions in the heat of battle.

She climbed the giant stairs that had lowered from the colosseum. She needed to learn all she could before her own match. She felt her heart pumping with excitement as she climbed on. She had worked hard, and was willing to give it her all.

Nothing would keep her from reaching Chunin.

•••

Harry Potter eyed the diary he had taken from Ginny Weasley. A shy girl who had a huge crush on him, he didn't feel anything for her though, but the diary he had taken from her was strange. Stealing wasn't usually something he would do, but he knew the diary gave him a headache. Every time Ginny stalked him, he could just feel the diary breath, which was how he knew Ginny stalked him.

He sat thinking of how to get rid of it. Fire didn't burn it, and he tried to cut it apart, and fail. He sighed, and put it away in his storage box. It was probably curse, he should have figured that out from the moment he stole it. A blank diary. He would just keep it until he was taught something that could burn it.

He curled in his bed, and tried to ignore Ron's annoying snore. Harry wondered if he would find that girl in Hogwart. She had said she knew of Hogwart, did that mean she went to the same school? But she hadn't recognized him as Harry Potter when he introduced himself, she might have not wanted to say something so obvious. She wasn't the type to say obvious things after all. Hopefully she attended Hogwart.

* * *

><p>•••<p>

Hermione calmed her breathing, and entered the stadium. Across her stood a black hair teen. He was lean, and crisply tanned. In his hand he held a yo-yo.

The crowd roar with excitement.

Hermione frowned. He was into Elemental manipulation. Wind if by his choice of weapon was any sign. Using creation to use elements was stupid, to create fire would leave her gasping, since creation wasn't meant to be used to create anything other than solid materials. Elemental manipulation was far more efficient, but using it required extreme focus, and training. Especially wind. His Yo-yo must be capable of cutting trees with ease.

"BEGIN!"

Hermione moved out of his way when he started spinning his yo-yo. The ground was cut creating a small line on the ground she had stood on.

She created a white pole that expanded between her, and him almost instantaneously. He dodged since he saw her aim for him. The white pole had a second pole branch out from its previously normal sides surprising him, and piercing his left lung. His eyes widen. POOF!

Hermione dropped the technique as she realized he had used Kawarimi. A simple technique that was a lifesaver in a lot of situations.

She turned to find him standing with his Yo-yo, and moving it in intricate patterns. Hermione lifted her hands in front of her as if to yell stop. A cutting screech was heard as an entire white wall rose in front of her, and was cut to pieces.

She gasped at the amount of chakra she wasted creating a wall, but it had been necessary. She rushed through her hand-seals, and she felt the ring pulse.

She cast the Genjutsu as the walls crumbled, and she heard him yelling. His screaming stopped quickly leaving her panicking. He had broken out of the illusion.

Wasting no time Hermione rushed toward him with a white sharp pole extending out of her arm. He was still dazed from the Genjutsu, which she took as a blessing before the white substance reached out to him piercing his lungs for reals. He screamed in pain while choking out blood.

Hermione pulled it out, and gasped. She focused on taking in deep breaths. The audience was cheering for her, and it felt incredible. She let the medics take Richard, and she found herself smiling as she headed back into the colosseum.

She was getting better. It had been a short, and intense battle for her.

•••

* * *

><p>"Yeah I'm immortal, nothing short of the destruction of Earth could kill me," stated Harry to himself as he wrote what he said in the small book in his hand.<p>

The book claimed he was lying.

He wrote back that he had obtained immortality when his soul had become imprinted on the Earth. Unless the earth was destroyed he would continue living. He chuckled as he wrote absolute gibberish in the book, but it was great practice in raising his self-esteem.

The book now said that his method was brilliant. To use the Earth itself, it was incredible. He would live as long as the land did.

"Of course I am," replied Harry to himself writing in it. "But it requires the death of a Dark Lord to be able to do it, I used the evil of his essence to paint my soul on it."

The book was now envious of him.

Harry laughed to himself, and put away the book. He finally figured out how it worked. It was to bad that he had to destroy it once he found a way to do so. Review please.

•••


	4. Chapter 4

Clashing 4 REEDITED

* * *

><p>I don't bother with story much since it doesn't have many support. I haven't quit on it, but updates will take long. I don't even care about reviews on this. In fact from now on I don't care about reviews. I'll update when I feel like it.<p>

If you more interesting stories go to nerdyfresh. Still me there, more grammar mistakes though.

* * *

><p>Hermione ached all over. She had faced at least five different genins. Each harder than the last. She had been cut everywhere, but it was only because of the med-nins that she was in good shape. She didn't have a scratch on her, it showed how advance the medical ninjas healing were. It was just her luck that she had witness first hand how dangerous a med-nin truly was.<p>

In one of her battles she had lost feelings in both arms with just a small contact. It was a miracle she had won that battle. Had the nin not gotten overnfident she would have won.

At least she had it.

Hermione stared proudly at her trophy the hitai-ate of Konoha. The symbol's true history was lost, but it was obvious that it was greatly respected by the Headmasters.

She flipped it, and saw writings on it. The writing was in Japanese, but she understood it.

The Will of Fire.

That must be the meaning of the symbol. She tied it around her neck. She pushed back her neatly combed hair. It wasn't really combed. By using chakra she could control how she wanted it to look, and she liked it smooth.

She just needed the special seal, and she would reach her goal.

•••

"It was interesting," said Naruto as he sat reviewing the tournament.

"Hnn," replied Sasuke.

"So will you be giving them the seal?"

Sasuke seemed to think deeply about before answering,"They earned it."

Naruto smiled. "They really are a creative bunch huh."

"You mean her?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto with a large smile. "Very determine, I like her."

"You just noticed?"

"Yeah, is that bad?" questioned Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head.

•••

Hermione entered her house with a super charged smile. She felt incredible, the seal making her chakra more potent thus making her more energetic.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she shouted, and came into the kitchen where her parents were. It was Sunday meaning they hadn't gone to work.

"Sweety!" came her mom's reply. Her mom rushed to her, and giving her a suffocating hug. Her dad followed behind with a small smile.

"You got ahead of schedule enough for this year?" asked her dad.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, ahead of the schedule's schedule even."

He smiled in amusement not really understanding how truthful she was being.

"What would you like for dinner Hermione?" asked her mom and started doting on her.

"Anything is fine mom."

Her mom nodded, and returned to the kitchen leaving her with her dad. Her dad stood still staring at her as if he had been concentrating on a big mystery.

"You grew so much," he said breaking the silence.

"I sure hope so, can't stay small all my life," she replied with a smile. "It is the great food over at school, and physical courses," she explained to ease his mind.

He nodded accepting her answer before directing her to the kitchen. "I'm going to help your mother."

Hermione smiled, and started following.

••

Harry came home feeling exhausted. All year he tried to find the mysterious girl had had met, and had yet to find her. At least his confidence had gotten him out of several troubles. Her advice having already made great impact on his school experience.

Draco didn't mess with him anymore. At least not anymore, not when Harry treated everyone that wasn't Slytherin like his best friends. They found out it hard to turn against him when they all thought themselves his best friends.

Ron was starting to become jealous due to everyone always talking to him.

He was starting to hate Hogwart. Everyone constantly wanted a little piece of him, why couldn't they just pretend he wasn't famous for one day?

•••

Hermione read a black book about seals. She had glasses on and her hair wrapped into a bun. Her parents were asleep leaving her alone in the living room to read. Ever since she had gotten her seal she realized that she was far more alert and energized than she had expected.

The seal was special due to its origin. Sasuke Uchiha one of the two great Headmaster had explained to her that it contained a drop of a true shinobis blood. It would negate all disadvantage she once had due to her being born in a civilian family. She was inclined to agree.

She didn't realize it immediately, but she could think on two separate problems at once. At first it had been a hazy feeling when it began, but now she could think on two subjects at once without the hazy feeling.

Her senses were sharper. She could hear cars pass through the streets, and the neighbors if she focused on it.

It was also why she was awake while her parents slept. She didn't need much sleep anymore. She could stay awake for two days with only a single nights rest.

-•••

Hermione entered Akatsuki through the front gate. The gate was one of the most amazing sights. It looked like the entrance to a mansion. Giant black bar gates. Impenetrable white walls. It was am amazing school.

Returning to school was going to be different. She was expected to take on heart wrenching missions. She was chunin, and would be expected to take difficult missions.

Genins, and Academy students would eye her with awe. Chunins were well respected because they were respectful, calm, and great teachers. Now she was one of them.

Hermione made her way into the mission tower. The mission tower oversaw that all ninjas did their parts. Genins and Academy students were usually left alone to grow before taking missions.

She entered a clean business like building. A secretary sat behind a desk busily typing on a computer. A Jonin, the lady didn't even turn to face her.

Hermione walked forward, and stopped before the counter.

"Hermione Granger reporting for duty," saluted Hermione trying to remember how else to introduce herself.

The woman looked at her before returning to the computer, and quickly typing again before turning back to her with a smile.

"C-rank mission authorized. Jonin Ember will be charged to assassinate Dren Deseur with Chunin Hermione," stated the woman, and took out a file, and handed it to her. "Better hurry to the launch room, you have five minutes before you're late."

Hermione grabbed the file, and rushed out of the building. She ran up a building before turning into a humming bird, and flying above the buildings to reach the launch room. The lady had done that on purpose giving her a last minute mission. She heard about chunins being taught lessons to always be on time even for small things, but now she at least knew the truth of it.

A black haired man with a black high collared cloak stood in a empty room. He was more tanned than the average person. Bordering brown despite being white.

Hermione took a second to calm down before entering. He turned, and eyed her with orange colored eyes.

"You're late."

It was a statement, and it seemed to echo in the white room.

Hermione bowed her head down in shame. "I only just received the mission sir. I will do better next time."

He gave a nod. "Speed is a requirement in this line of work. You are suppose to be a ghost, never seen or heard even after completing a mission. A shadow."

Hermione nodded.

"Come we need to leave," he stated motioning for her to stand next to him.

Hermione nodded, and stood next to him.

"There are many summoning circles placed across the world. From here we could access those, and choose the ones closest to our target," he explained. He placed his hands together to form a seal. A seal became visible under them.

Hermione felt wind hitting her face, and she found herself in a empty room. The walls were brown, and the lights were on.

"Here," said Ember. A small scroll was handed to Hermione. "It contains clothes, and weapons that you will require. It must look like an accident."

Hermione nodded, and watched him disappear. Hermione left the room, and found herself in a empty apartment. She exited it, and came upon a large hall way. It was a tall building. English by the feel of it.

She made her way up the stairs until she reached the roof. Once she stood on the roof able to take in the view she found that she was in London. She took a deep breath, and headed back down.

Hermione found her target, it wasn't hard to find him. All the information needed to find him was given to her. The target wouldn't be able to hide from her even if he knew that she was coming for him. An aging man who was going bald. White with blue eyes. He was the owner of a weapon shop. She entered the shop and saw him sitting behind a counter.

She noticed that he was already onto her. It was her age. She looked to young to be in a weapon shop, and was also the only one in there. What could he have done to have people want his life. Did he sell weapons to the wrong people?

He tapped his fingers on the desk he was sitting behind. A glass counter that had weapons displayed beneath it.

"Can I help you 'young' lady?" he asked staring intensely at her from his seat. He emphasized young.

Hermione made glances at the weapons in his shop before nodding. "I need something non-lethal, but could be."

The man's eyes narrowed at her.

Hermione walked towards him. She saw him inching towards the bottom of the counter. "I need something for home to defend myself. Someone broke in my home last night, and I want to make sure I'm safe."

He nodded, and dropped his guard slightly. Hermione leaned towards him, and eyed the bullets on the counter making him look at the bullet. It was his last mistake. Hermione's right hand shot forward. Her palm softly connected with his chest, and he collapsed. She just gave someone a heart attack.

She left him, and made her way to the back of the shop. She needed to get rid of the recordings on the cameras.

She felt a lurching feeling. She had just killed without hesitation. She always knew she would kill ever since she entered the school. Everyone had said they would, and overtime it became just a simple fact. Killing him made her feel disgusted, and guilty toward herself, but she reminded herself that the man must have done something to earn the wrath of Akatsuki. Akatsuki didn't simply order a person's death. They had reasons even if she didn't see the reason. It didn't tell her what he did, but she trusted the Headmasters, and that was enough for her.

Hermione made her way through an alley trying to clear her mind. She felt Ember's presence disappear. She walked on, and paused when she came upon a odd sight. A large black dog hungrily dug through trash searching for food. She stared at it curiously as it found left overs to eat.

She tapped her foot. Almost immediately its head whipped to look at her. It tensed as if afraid, but it immediately calmed after several seconds of just staring.

She smiled widely at it. "Hello boy."

It stared at her with unlinking eyes before it went back to digging for food.

Hermione felt slightly annoyed. That was why she preferred cats. She eyed it again before making up her mind. She took out a blank page from her ninja kit, and bit her finger. She drew a seal careful not to mess it up. A dog seal to control, and train a wild dog. Amateur level seals.

She finished with a satisfied smile, and closed the distance between herself, and the dog. She placed the seal on it startling it. Chakra flooded the paper before it disappeared from the page, and shimmered on the dog's side.

The dog turned looking at her in fear, shock, and finally surprise. It growled preparing to launch at her.

"Down boy," ordered Hermione, and made the ram seal. At once it froze. Its eyes staring at her in disbelief.

"Come on, you need a shower, and food," she ordered making it follow her. It struggled against the seal before giving in.

Hermione looked at it. It looked pretty smart. She always wanted a pet, and now she finally had one. A stray, but still could be trained.

•••

Sirius didn't like his situation one bit. He had expected her to be a normal teenager, but when she suddenly stood so close to him without him realizing. He grew scared, and wary. He had calmed down the first time, and ate fully alert to her presence, but she had quite literally simply crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. He hadn't had time to react.

Now he was being treated as a common dog. Forced to obey her whims. He didn't know what she did, but it was far more powerful than imperious. His mind was being warped to obey not suppressed. That wasn't good.

"Just enter the circle!" growled Hermione pulling her dog. After having a dog shop clean him, she fed him, and now she wanted to take him back to her school, but he was being stubborn.

"Look Grim!" she yelled tapping her foot. "I don't like using the seal, but I will if you make me late. My school won't tolerate me being late."

Grim stared at the visible circle under her, and hesitantly entered. Better to enter unknown territory able to move than frozen.

He felt wind hit his face, and found himself in a white room. His leash was pulled dragging him out into a clean hallway. It looked like a muggle building, the floor was extremely clean he could see his own reflection and he couldn't help, but notice how handsome he looked even as a dog. His shaggy black hair was neatly combed and clean giving him a shiny black look.

"Stop admiring yourself. I need to get to class and your coming with me. I don't have time to take you to my dorm," said Hermione to her dog. She dashed across the hall making him follow her. He had trouble keeping up.

Hermione felt pride in herself that even a animals couldn't keep up with her. She didn't realize it, but she had gotten incredibly strong since first arriving.

Hermione made her way out of the launch tower. Her dog glided on the floor following her.

She stopped and took deep breathes to calm herself and ordered him to wait outside. She entered leaving him to watch from the open door.

Sirius/Grim stared at the giant room she entered. There weren't many students in class, but he could see the teacher explaining some advance nature manipulation. She was a wizard and she brought him to school as a pet.

He watched the students given papers to test out their elements. He was seriously awed at the advance magic. He had heard about manipulating nature, but even Hogwarts didn't have those classes. It was lost magic.

"Hey boy," greeted a passing student. He looked to be fourteen.

Sirius looked at him and barked in greeting. He also noticed the clothes of the wizards. They all dressed casually with baggy clothes. No wizard cloaks or pointy hat. He watched a student pass and jump into the air turning into aneagle.

He stared at the flying eagle and simply had his mouth hanging. A kid that young was an Animagus.

He finally took noticed of his surrounding and saw black clothed figures perched on buildings overseeing the school. It was a school it had to be, but it looked really muggle like.

He watched students pass. They came of all ages. From little eight year olds to full grown wizards. Some greeted him to which he would greet back with barks. One even came up to him, and greeted him with a high five. Hours passed as he sat out of the door before his 'owner' came out.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long Grim, but classes are to important. Plus nature chakra takes a lot out of me," said Hermione before grabbing his leash, and leading him through the school.

"Welcome to Akatsuki the Academy for the Gifted," said Hermione with a wave of her hands. "You'll like this place Grim. It teaches everything you'll ever want to learn. Cooking, mechanics, politic, world history, and of course everything about chakra."

Grim simply stared at her. He could not believe he had been captured by a secret society of super powered people. He just couldn't believe his luck was that bad.

"Come one I need to have you home before my next class. I'll have a clone watch over you," said Hermione.

Grim paused to watch a dragon soar through the sky in disbelief. It wasn't the type of dragon he had seen during his teenage years, no what he saw was a master of the sky moving in ways a dumb dragon shouldn't move.

"That's just a student. Don't worry he'll probably tire himself out in minutes. Maybe he'll learn to change into smaller animals. It's always the first thing a beginner does when they learn how to morph," explained Hermione, and laughed as the Dragon changed into a humming bird. "See I told you."

Grim simply watched gobsmacked. He was amazed that these people could change into whatever they wanted.

"Come on at this rate we'll never get you home," chastised Hermione pulling his leash the entire him. "Maybe you'll be more cooperative if you were a bird."

Grim immediately started moving. He didn't want to be changed because it could become permanent since he was already in a transformation.

"Good boy."

Grim watched the ninjas. That's what Hermione Granger called them. They moved with such grace that he felt hypnotized just watching them pass.

He was allowed to roam in school now. He just had to have his collar on. It had Hermione's address to return him should he get lost, not that he could. She always found him no matter where he went.

Grim laid himself down on cool pavement, and watched an Anbu, as they were called. The mask figure didn't look at him just stayed as still as a statue overseeing the activities below.

Grim made himself comfortable on cool pavement, and waited for the mask figure to move and show that they were human. Hours slowly went by and finally he saw the figure get ripped and simply disappear with the wind.

Sirius was again surprised. He whipped his head around to find the figure and found none before looking back at the place to find another mask figure taking the other's place.

Grim lost interest and started dragging himself back home before his new owner came looking for him. The girl never slept. She was always doing something. He only seen her sleep several times since his arrival and he slept at least a dozen times since than.

He arrived home, and found her holding a binder.

"Hello Grim. Enjoy your time outside?" she asked patting him.

He only whimpered.

"Come on. You'll love to see a Shinobi fight. I just received a text that several Jounins will be settling a small dispute through a fight," she said. She jumped against the wall of the building and walked down. "Catch up Grim. Your too slow!"

Grim ran down stairs hurrying to find her. He sniffed her out and started running. He hated how every student in the school could perform impossible feats leaving him gasping for breathes each time he followed her.

He eventually found her sitting on a bench. She smiled at him and tapped a timer.

"Your getting faster, but still disappointingly slow. Come on look over there," she said pointing to a empty field of grass. "They'll arrive soon enough."

Grim sat down and waited. One by one students arrived taking seats or standings above the buildings that overlooked the small field of grass. Several birds perched themselves on top of planted trees waiting.

Sirius was lost watching the students that were arriving. Some arrived so silent that he couldn't even hear them. His head whipped to the empty field of grass when he heard a clashing sound of metal. The field wasn't empty anymore. Two figures stood facing each other.

They blurred across the field of grass doing impossible feats. Flames were shot at speeds that he never imagined possible and lightning were controlled as if it were a pet.

The two would move so fast that he would only see them after they clashed.

They were beyond human. They smashed each other into the ground causing it to cave in. He felt the wind hit him. The warm air from the flames and lightning. He could feel the power in the air and it scared him.

"Fast aren't they. I have trouble following their movements, but not as much as I used to," said Hermione padding his head. "You should see the Kages Grim. Their incredible. Single handedly they could defeat a thousand Jonins. It makes no difference whether their pitied against Jonin or Chunins."

Sirius only nodded. His eyes moved to toward the buildings again and his eyes stopped on a figure. The clothes were different, a hat and robe. The hat shadowed the person's face and the robe seemed pristine royal.

His heart started beating rapidly in fear and dread when crimson colored eyes stared back at him. He felt his hind legs collapse and he whimpered. Hermione noticed his turmoil.

"Calm down Grim. He won't hurt you, that's one of the Headmasters," said Hermione calming him down. "He's also a Kage."

Grim nodded and forced his head to look somewhere else. A thousand Jonins he thought to himself. That was an understatement. Ten thousand, and it still wouldn't make a difference. The man was a monster, those eyes had him frozen and the Headmaster hadn't even been trying to intimidate him. What kind of world did he get pulled into.

"Don't worry. Had if he wanted you dead you would be. You wouldn't have even known," said Hermione with a smile trying to cheer him up.

Grim only curled himself in response and shakily resumed watching the Jonins fight. They suddenly felt human to him.

(( _ _ ))..zzZZZ


	5. Chapter 5

Clashing 6

I changed some of the plot.

•••

Sirius sniffed ever so slowly. No one was near. He was alone with no one watching him or her. He sniffed the air once more before he madly dashed toward the one tower that he knew would get him home. He had done apparation to try and escape the School, but it had failed.

Sirius ran on all four and nearly slipped as he entered the building. He ran after the first ninjas he saw. Ninjas couldn't be late, it was something Hermione had constantly repeated. It was unprofessional. He entered the open room where the teleportation circle was.

There were two full grown ninjas in it. He entered the circle and wasn't surprise to hear the two yell at him to get out. A quick summer breeze feeling later and he was in another room. He dashed out the open door. Freedom at last.

Wake up Grim!

"Get up."

-•••

His eyes snap opened and he found himself in the apartment that Hermione lived in. Another wonderful dream shattered by the girl called Hermione.

He tried to change back to human once more, but couldn't. Something was preventing from changing back. It was the obedient collar/tattoo thing that she had put on him.

"Grim you okay?" asked Hermione. She stared curiously at his tired form.

He looked very tired for some reason.

Grim only managed a whimper. When will life see his suffering and bring back his golden days.

"Today I'm taking you back to your old city since you really want back there. I thought you would adjust, but obviously your home sick," said Hermione. She tapped her chin in thought and smiled. "I'll get a cat instead or even a toad. I heard the headmaster has a special toads that was bred from a single Toad that was from a mystical summon.

Grim felt his hope soar. Freedom was near again. Did life finally remember him?

"I'll leave you at the pound maybe someone else can open your heart," said Hermione and tapped his head. "Be good."

His hope was crushed and burned.

Grim tried to resist the overwhelmingly tired feeling that descended upon him, but failed. His eyes closed and his hearing faded. She was heartless.

He fell blissfully asleep.

Hermione sighed and picked him up.

•••

••

Harry eyed the dementor that floated dangerously near. He touched his lips and wondered why he wasn't dead. The first day of school, and he was already in deep trouble.

His eyes stared disbelieving at the dark dementor. He saw the blinding white light that chased the dementor away, and heard the loud, but distant screams of his friends calling his name.

He heard Ron the loudest mixed in with a soft beam like beep and buzzing. The idiot was screaming next to his ears, but he didn't care much. Neville was in the crowd of people frantically calling his name and there was someone shaking him.

Despite all this he couldn't help, but repeat the same thought over and over in his head even when he slowly starting feeling an unbearable sleepy feeling wash over him.

"Damn I'm soulless."

•••

•••

His eyes opened slowly and he found himself inside the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight and the windows were open. It looked to be a sunny day outside, very contradicting from the day he had fell asleep at.

He rubbed his forehead and felt lighter. He blinked and realized something off. It wasn't that he felt lighter either, though that was also off. He looked at the beds around him and frowned.

His eyes slowly tracked a spider that crawled beside the window sill. He stared at it and wondered why he felt that something important was really wrong or was it right?

He rubbed his scar and accidentally rubbed down to his eyes. His eyes snapped open and he realized what was wrong. His eye sights were perfectly okay… and he didn't have his glasses on.

That was either very good or very bad.

•••

••

Day 1

Grim rubbed his nose, and laid patiently inside a dog kennel and scratched a singly bar on the wall to keep track of his time in the new prison. At least it was better than Azkaban. The food although being dog food was also healthier and delicious to his taste bud.

Everything was okay with the place beside him being trapped in his dog form, and the loud neighbors.

A St. Bernard was their warden and constantly passed through the Kennel room to make sure they were all accounted for. He was now literally in the pound.

The St. Bernard though seemed like a nice fellow and a bit lazy.

Plus that Chihuahua was really starting to grate on his nerve.

"Would you shut up!" barked Grim at the Chihuahua.

The dog stopped its wild barking and faced him from the kennel that was placed exactly opposite of him.

"You shut up!" it growled. Its beady eyes filled with mirth as if it had just said one of the smartest comeback in history.

"You are annoying!" replied Grim.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"I am!"

"No your no-!" Grim gritted his teeth, and caught himself. That little dog was asking for it.

"Stupid mutt. Your big, but a bigger stupid!" shouted the Chihuahua. It hopped around inside the kennel proudly.

"Yeah well I saw the warden's list and you are going to get put down!" growled Grim back.

The Chihuahua suddenly became dead silent.

Finnally a bit of peace.

Bark! Bark!

It was too good to last anyway.

Grim stared down at the scratch he had marked down and silently wished for it to multiply.

•••

••

"Hello Gama-chan!" cooed Hermione at her new familiar. It was a small yellow toad with a black ribbon tied around its waist.

"I'm not brainless," replied the toad. It huffed in annoyance.

Hermione laughed in surprise. "I'm sorry I just wasn't… informed."

"Consider yourself inform," replied Gama and eyed her apartment. "I don't see why he agreed to let you meet me."

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "Well he said your personality would compliment my actions."

Gama eyed her doubtfully. "Actions?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "I tend to push myself too much and need someone to keep me in check."

"I'm babysitting?" replied Gamma. He crossed his arms together. "In case you haven't noticed I'm still a baby myself."

"No," replied Hermione quickly. "I'm meeting you to ask you to be my partner."

"Partner?" asked Gamma. "Like as equals?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "So do you agree?"

"Agree to what?"

"To be my partner," replied Hermione patiently.

"Will I have food?"

"I could get you Mosquitos from Africa if you wanted them," replied Hermione with a smile.

Gamma stared at her in disbelief. "Lady regular food and healthy fruits will be fine. I'm a vegetarian."

"Hermione," said Hermione.

"I don't eat those," replied Gamma.

"No silly, its my name," replied Hermione with a amused smile.

"I'm Gama as you already know," replied Gama. He hoped onto her shoulder. "Can I have a receipt for this deal?"

"Only my word," replied Hermione with a smile.

"How about in blood," replied Gamma and brought out a small scroll with a poof.

Hermione paused in surprise with Gamma's ability.

"Only if you won't use it for something evil and toadish," replied Hermione.

"You have only my word." replied the yellow toad cheekily.

"Hmm I get a 15 day warranty?"

•••

•••

Day 2

Grim stared at the second scratch marking his day inside the cell.

He wondered if Harry was okay. Especially with Petergrew still out there. Would the bastard strike, while Harry slept inside the dorm. His anxiety rose as he imagined the cowardly Peter attacking his godson.

Grim eyed the empty kennel across him and grinned a bit. At least the chihuahua was gone. That thing had been more of a rat then a dog. Every dog in the pound agreed on that. It should have been put in the rat section.

Grim sighed and laid patiently for a chance to escape. If he attacked wildly not only would the authorities put him down, but the wizard world might get a whiff of him.

•••

•••

Harry sat through class feeling distant. His mind kept wandering back to the dementor that had kissed him. He saw the dementor sucking something out of him, but after that everything was blank.

He was just having a hard time trying to cope. On top of the dementor attack, a criminal escaped from Azkaban, and the man was supposed to be after him. Once again he wished he never was magical. He rather put up with his abusive family until he could move out, and go to college, than have his life threaten every year.

•••

••

"My temple hurts," said Hermione. She rubbed her head to emphasize her point.

"Of course it does. I almost succeeded in knocking your brain out," replied Gamma. He had sparred against Hermione. Despite his size he had thoroughly schooled her.

"How did you become so strong?" asked Hermione curiously. She kept from mentioning his age. A two year old toad had defeated her, it either spoke of how terrible she was or how strong toads are.

"It would be pointless to explain it to you. With your chakra reserve you'll never be able to use it either way unless your a frog," replied Gamma and hopped over to her shoulder.

Hermione nodded. She was still curious though, but she had already realized that Gamma was really tight lipped.

•••

••

Naruto yawned lazily. His yawn hidden mostly by his Kage hat. The students passing in front of the table that he ate each bowed.

They were a bit to respectful in his opinion, but he didn't care enough to convince them not to be. They would probably argue against it, even if he was the one asking.

Sasuke on the other hand seem to have been born with an innate ability to not care about people staring or bickering about him. The Uchiha clan's second and less popular bloodline, not that the sharingan was liked much.

"I feel as if we have somehow taken over the world without trying," said Sasuke suddenly. His voice seemed to be emotionless again.

Naruto laughed. "Well in a way its true. No one could stop you if you tried to take over the world, but you haven't taken over anything. You could, but have not tried."

"Hnn." was the empty reply from Sasuke.

•••

••

•

"You got another mission?" asked Gama. He stood on top of a dark brown wooden drawer. He was trying on a golden shirt that was just his size.

"Since I reached Chunin, missions have been dumped on me every other week," replied Hermione and bit her lips as she read the scroll that she had obtained from the mission center. This one didn't look easy.

"Is this one difficult?" asked Gama and hopped off of the drawer and onto her shoulder.

Hermione shook her head and let Gama take a look. "It's by far the weirdest mission I ever received."

Mission: Infiltrate remedial school.

Location: Japan

Details: Defeat Kyoshiro Shizuako, leader of delinquents.

Gama patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Sounds interesting."

Hermione nodded. She closed the scroll and sighed. She'd never thought she'd go to prison before. She quickly realized that she would be getting more missions in the future.

"To Japan then."

•••


	6. Chapter 6

Clashing 6

* * *

><p><em>The Jounin lined all the kids in alphabetical order. The Jounin had his face covered by a red cloth. His hair pitch black. <em>

_ The students were all led into a giant white dome room. The students felt different when they entered the plain white dome. They started feeling good, they had energy coursing through them._

_"Breath in," instructed the Jounin, "And breath out."_

_The students did as asked. They were always very attentive to the instructors of the Academy._

_"Always remember to breath, always breath properly." ordered the Jounin. _

_"What for?" asked one of the students. A small girl with bushy hair, and small buck teethes. She looked nervous when she had the entire room's attention. _

_The Jounin let her drown in the silence for several seconds before answering her question. "Because ninjas need to breath properly, if one does this properly that person would have adequate chakra control by the time he or she starts learning the more advance secrets of chakra."_

_Hermione Granger nodded softly, and quickly repeated the lesson in her mind so as to not forget._

_"Breath in, and breath out!" repeated Hermione to herself. _

Hermione hung at the edge of a fifteen story tall building, the ledge she was hanging on looked like it could break any moment. The day was very windy, and it was making it extremely hard to pull herself up. She repeated her lesson in her head, and keep holding on I until she could come up with a plan.

Normally it would have been very easy to pull herself up, but she was tired. It didn't help that she had received at least three bullet wounds, and was bleeding out. It wasn't instantly fatal, but it wasn't good for her.

Hermione looked back down. She was in London again, only this time she had been assigned to kill a group of highly trained criminals. She finished the job, but they had not been exactly easy to kill. The building she was hanging on was not always fifteen stories, before she entered it it had been twenty.

She took a deep breath, and checked how much chakra she had left. She could see the rendezvous building in the distance, she just needed to get there, and would be home free.

Hermione let go, and transformed. She turned into a small humming bird, a small injured bird. Her injuries not disappearing with the transformation. She flew as fast as she could toward the building. She would make it. She reached the building, and flew through an open window. She passed through dozens of doors before she found the one she was looking for. She turned back in herself, and opened it. She saw the circle of seals in the center of the apartment, and rushed inside. She sighed in relief as the seal activated, and she collapsed unconscious.

•••

Naruto walked through the busy streets of Diagon Alley with Sasuke.

None of the civilians noticed them. They were ghosts passing through the magical world. No one noticed them, and they made sure of it. None of the wizards could see past the illusions that the entire alley was placed in. It would be easy to slaughter all the wizards. The wizards wouldn't even know they died.

"It is old, and dirty here," stated Sasuke. He was looking through a shop's window, it had disgusting eyeballs on sale. Teethes even.

Naruto agreed with a nod. "For all their powers, they are lazy as shit."

"Hnn," replied Sasuke, and disappeared with a flock of black crows.

Naruto followed behind with a yellow flash.

Diagon Alley continued on without realizing that they had been visited by two ninjas who were praised as Gods in their own rights.

••

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself inside a clean white room. She realized that she was in the hospital, and dressed in hospital clothes. She got out of bed, and checked herself for any serious injuries. She had none. She was perfectly fine, and had been asleep. No nurses were in sight, and that probably meant she could check herself out.

The mission had nearly cost her her life. She had gotten careless, and Gamma had taken a bullet as a result. He was probably going to be pissed, but at least he would be fine. She would need to make it up to him somehow,

She went through the seals required to summon him, and felt the familiar drain of chakra.

A poof later, and Gamma was in the hospital room with her. He wore his black belt as always. It looked good on him for a toad, it definitely went with his yellow skin.

He glared at her for a moment, but then his glare soften.

"I'm glad you are okay," he said after the long pause. He sat down on the bed, and looked around. "This looks like a boring place."

"This is the hospital," replied Hermione, "I might have had some serious injuries before arriving here."

Gamma took another look at their surrounding before saying, "And I'm your only visitor?"

Hermione grinned at him, and cheekily replied, "Why would I need anyone else?"

Gamma grunted, and rested silently.

Hermione checked the closet of her room, and found a new set of Chunin uniforms. She put them on, and found that they fit properly.

"I need to check out, as a Chunin who was probably marked as perfectly okay by the doctors I need to sign out," said Hermione, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Gamma hopped off the bed. "Lead the way."

They exited the room, and entered the hospital hall. Nurses were walking busily through the hall. The hospital was always busy due to excited students not knowing their limits. Many came to the hospital due to stupid mistakes, and even Hermione herself had made plenty of mistakes.

Hermione found them an elevator, and took them to floor one. Once they reached the lobby Hermione went to the nurse at the front desk, and signed out.

"I hate hospitals," muttered Gamma once they stepped out of the hospital, and into the busy sidewalks of Akatsuki's open ground. He climbed her shoulder as usual, and stayed there.

"That was your first time in one," replied Hermione with a laugh, and started heading for her apartment.

"I'm a good judge of character," replied Gamma with a serious expression.

"Don't worry I won't be going back in there," replied Hermione. "I was careless, I won't let my guard down again."

"Don't worry I don't blame you," replied Gamma, "Even I froze when that kid appeared pointing a gun at ya. It was like a bomb."

"Don't remind me," muttered Hermione.

Gamma hopped off of her shoulder, and onto a another person's shoulder. The person paused.

Hermione's eyes widen. She hadn't noticed the headmaster walking right beside them.

"Hello there Gamma," greeted the person he landed on.

"Hello Naruto," replied Gamma.

Naruto nodded to Gamma than looked to Hermione. "Hello Hermione."

"Headmaster," greeted Hermione quickly with a short bow.

"What do important Headmasters like you do?" asked Gamma. He didn't even try to be subtle.

Hermione kept from reprimanding Gamma for being too blunt, but Gamma knew the Headmaster better than her.

Naruto chuckled. "Are you looking for a mission?"

Gamma nodded. "We have had enough of those missions the tower keep sending our way, we would like something unique, and I heard from a reliable toad that you want to send in a team to cause chaos in the Wizard World."

Naruto toyed with the idea, and replied, "I don't think you two would qualify as an elite team, and once the mission starts you can not return to Akatsuki, Akatsuki, and every active ninja will keep away until the wizard world is quite literally hunting you down."

"That sounds suicidal!" said Hermione horrified. She wouldn't want to take a mission where she would be basically abandoned with no reinforcement until war starts.

"What is the point of the mission?" questioned Gamma with uncertainty. It sounded almost pointless to him since Akatsuki could easily trigger a war by sending the Wizard world a threat.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke has a huge ego, and wants to completely obliterate Wizards' pride in their magical bloodline. He wants them to see the power of a ninja, and that they do not stand a chance before a highly trained Assassin much less an army of Assassins."

"Allow us to take it!" asked Hermione quickly. Her mind quickly made up when she heard that it was a mission demanded by Sasuke himself. It was the perfect mission to prove herself as great student of Akatsuki.

"Sounds dangerous, but I'm sure Hermione could start a war. I never met someone more capable of killing ambassadors before, I think she killed one in one of our past missions," said Gamma.

Naruto laughed. "No ambassadors to kill, but if you are sure then go to the Mission Tower two days from now, go up to the last floor, and tell them that you will be undertaking the only S-class mission available."

Gamma nodded, and hopped back onto Hermione's shoulder.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Hermione with a bow, and rushed off to her apartment.

"We got a S-class mission," said Gamma as they neared Hermione's apartment. "I can't wait to fight these Wizards."

"I don't think we'll come out alive if we just charge in. We need a proper plan, and start out small at the wizard world, until we know more about it," suggested Hermione.

"Doesn't sound fun at all, not all all," muttered Gamma.

They reached her apartment.

Hermione packed her supplies inside one of her own storage seals. She paused, and wondered if she was in over her head, but shook the thought away. She was one of Akatsuki's most promising student. She could cause chaos, and outrun her pursuers. She just needed to be careful about it.

"It doesn't sound like an easy mission," said Gamma once he noticed her mood. "But I am sure you we can handle this mission. I seriously doubt Naruto would have let us if it was too difficult. It is probably S-class due to how long it might take."

Hermione nodded, and put away her scroll. All necessities were packed in the storage scroll, and now they just needed to wait.

"Hey you think we can get one more person in this team?" asked Gamma.

Hermione touched her chin in thought, and shook her head. "I really doubt anyone in Akatsuki would take an S-class mission willingly. The ones who take these type of jobs are the elites from Whirlpool."

"I was there you know," said Gamma. He jumped on her bed, and rested.

"What was it like?" asked Hermione curiously. She heard of the village, but only graduates of Akatsuki could go there.

"Imagine the most peaceful town you can," said Gamma, and waited for Hermione to do so. "It is basically the most peaceful village on earth. They hang out like normal people, they drink like normal people, they date like normal people, and it was absolutely boring."

Hermione laughed. "That's probably because you didn't have any friends there. Sounds like a great place to me."

"If you say so," murmured Gamma.

"I do," replied Hermione with a smile. She checked her desk, and brought out her laptop. "I think I'll study until the mission is available."

"Shouldn't you be brainstorming about how to start a war?" asked Gamma with a confounded look.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but since I have no idea how wizard society works, I will just have to wait until I know more. Also I only need to become a murderer, maybe kill someone important."

"You talk about it so casually now," replied Gamma, and pointedly looked elsewhere as if offended.

Hermione laughed. "Kunoichi remember?"

"Ok, at least you are less psychotic than the one woman I met before," said Gamma with a shudder.

"Woman?' asked Hermione curiously. This was the first time she seen Gamma shudder at the mere memory of someone.

"Back when I was a tadpole, Naruto, and Sasuke used this weird technique to summon this snake lady," said Gamma with a shudder. "She was nice enough to Naruto, and Sasuke, but she made me see my life flash before my eyes the entire time, even if my life was quite short then. She had crazy snakes that were dying to get a bite of me, it was horrible."

Hermione nodded, and let Gamma rant. It wasn't often that her companion ranted, the least she could do was be a friend, and listen.

"So then what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, they just wanted to know everything she ever learned. All her knowledge I think," muttered Gamma. He clapped his toad limbs together when he remembered. "Oh right, they did the same to at least two hundred different ninjas. This is how the school was started, why we know so much about chakra."

"I don't think I'm supposed to know this," said Hermione, "That type of information should be kept secret."

Gamma shrugged.

•••

"Chunin Hermione Granger reporting for duty!" shouted Hermione to her superior at the top floor of the mission tower.


End file.
